disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Storm
|friends = Chick Hicks, Lightning McQueen (only for a short time) |enemies = Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Sterling, Cal Weathers, Sally Carrera, Bobby Swift |occupation = Rookie racer |goal = To win the Florida 500 |alignment = Neutral |fate = |appearance = Black high-tech race-car with neon blue highlights and gray eyes |likes = Becoming better than Lightning McQueen, winning |dislikes = Losing, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez |inspiration = |personality = Cocky, rude, arrogant, competitive |quote = "Hey, McQueen! Are you alright? Listen, don't you worry, pal. You've got a good run. Enjoy your retirement!" "You are not winning this!" "I think you heard me." "It's so great to meet "my number-one fan!""}} Jackson Storm is the main antagonist of the upcoming 2017 Disney/Pixar computer-animated feature film, Cars 3. Background Official Description :Jackson Storm is fast, sleek and ready to race. A frontrunner in the next generation of racers, Storm's quiet confidence and cocky demeanor are off-putting—but his unmatched speed threatens to redefine the sport. Trained on high-tech simulators that are programmed to perfect technique and maximize velocity, Jackson Storm is literally built to be unbeatable—and he knows it. Physical Appearance Storm is painted black, and has a dark blue lightning bolt-like design on his doors. His eyes are gray, and his racing number, 20, is painted on his sides along with the logos of the Piston Cup, Combustr, Carbon Cyber, SynerG and IGNTR. The IGNTR logo is colored blue, while the rest of the logos are colored white. His number can also be found on his rear end and roof, being painted gray, while the IGNTR logo is also painted gray on his rear end, and painted black on his hood and spoiler. He also has one dark blue line beside each of his headlights, on the edges of his roof, around his windows, and on the sides of his spoiler. According to his character pose, his model is a 2017 Custom-built "Next-Gen" Piston Cup Racer. Powers and Abilities With a Maximum Performance V-8 engine, 850 hp, a hydroformed alloy & steel chassis, and a carbon fiber and metal composite body, he can go from zero to sixty miles per hour in 3.6 seconds, and go up to 214 miles per hour. Role in the film Jackson is introduced as a rookie in the racing world, where he tries his best to beat Lightning McQueen. Video games ''Cars 3: Driven to Win Storm is one of the playable characters in the game. Gallery Cars 3 exclusive.jpg Cars 3 1.jpeg Cars3TeaserTrailer9.jpg|Jackson Storm in the original ''Cars 3 teaser trailer. Cars 3 2.jpg Cars 3 8.jpg Cars 3 3.jpg|Storm trains using high-tech stimulations. Cars 3 4.jpg Jackson+LightningRacing2.png Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_1.jpeg|Jackson Storm in Cars 3: Driven to Win Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_2.jpeg Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_5.jpeg Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_6.jpeg Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_8.jpeg Cars_3_Driven_to_Win_9.jpeg Jackson and Mcqueen.jpg JacksonStormSettingtheRecord.jpg Jackson Storm.jpg Jackson Storm die-cast.png|Die-cast External links *Pixar Wiki: Jackson Storm *World of Cars Wiki: Jackson Storm References pl:Jackson Sztorm Category:Cars characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Race Cars Category:Males Category:Transportation Category:Objects Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:American characters